


Blooded Crown by astolat

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Witcher 3, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Conspiracy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Graphic Violence, M/M, Palace Intrigue, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Seduction, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: “You need not thank me,” Emhyr said. “I have an ulterior motive.”It annoyed Geralt to be surprised. He should’ve known from the start. “Yeah?” The words came out with a little bite. “Have another daughter you need me to track down?”“If I wished to hire you, I would hire you,” Emhyr said. “No: I want you to come to my bed.”Podfic of Blooded Crown by astolat.





	Blooded Crown by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blooded Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238637) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Blooded%20Crown%20by%20astolat.mp3)

**Fic** : [Blooded Crown by Astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238637)  
**Length** : 02:54:31  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/Blooded%20Crown%20by%20astolat.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image, to Annapods for the rating sticker and for being a cover-design inspiration. Thanks to paraka for file hosting!
> 
> And thanks to the [Be The Serpent Podcast](https://betheserpent.podbean.com) for making me want to read all astolat ever and mentioning the Witcher fics, and to Marianas for having this particularly story bookmarked on her pinboard.
> 
> Also because Emhyr reads to me like the love child of Miles Vorkosigan and Gregor Vorbarra and I am into that.
> 
> ...The cold I thought I had/was coming down with was actually a respiratory flu so that was fun and meant I had to wait a week + to be able to do the two pick up edits this podfic needed bc I sounded *so* bad. So, glad that's over with.


End file.
